


Wicked Veela Ways

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive dom, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Nipple Clamps, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Under-negotiated Kink, large object insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Luna loved her Mistress dearly, but the ever-darkening desires of this wicked part-Veela were more than the helpless girl could bear...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dentalhygienist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentalhygienist/gifts).



> Thanks to my anonymous beta, and I hope that you enjoy the fic, dear recipient!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and am making no money from this story,

From every angle, Luna saw herself reflected, and she could not look away. All around her, there appeared the strange yet disturbingly familiar image of a girl with highly coloured cheeks and brightly painted lips, hair styled into tight and artificial curls and her slender body nude but for the silver high-heeled shoes she teetered in upon the stage. 

Mirrors were surrounding Luna, forcing her to see her own reflection everywhere she turned. Her face, and her entire body, felt as if they were on fire from complete and utter shame at being so exposed. She ached to close her eyes and banish, if only for a moment, the vision of obscene beauty she had been transformed into for her lover’s delectation, and for the delectation of others also. Others whose eyes seemed to devour her with lecherous passion as she stood stripped naked before them. Others whose eyes resembled those of her beloved in their sensual cruelty and their strange, erotic power that made Luna wet with unbidden arousal even though she felt so ashamed.

What these women possessed was a darkly alluring attraction, as irresistible to Luna as it was to many a hapless male. It was this devilish magic that had pulled her towards her lover in the first place, and made her realise that only a female hand could awaken true need within her.

But Luna dared not close her eyes, because she knew that the woman she loved would be most displeased if she did. And Fleur’s displeasure would earn Luna a whipping that would mark her pale skin vividly with vicious red welts at best, or seemingly endless days of silence and being treated as though she did not exist at the very worst. 

Fleur – or “Mistress”, as Luna had earlier that evening been ordered to address and even think of her beloved from now on – was absolutely terrifying in her anger. Her deep blue eyes would fix upon Luna with an icy glare, and her voice would take on an edge of steel as she intoned:

“Eef you truly loved me, you would do whatevair I ask of you. Anything at all, you would do, eef you truly thought of me with even ze smallest amount of love! Or do you lie to me when you say you are my own?”

And Luna truly did love Fleur, in spite of everything she was now being forced to endure.

Her thoughts kept wandering to how much their relationship had changed from the very beginning, and she fought within herself to keep a sudden feeling of sadness and longing for the past at bay. She did not want her Mistress to sense what she was feeling, not at all. Or things would become worse and worse for her, with many punishments of various kinds awaiting her when Fleur finally snapped with impatience and anger and literally dragged her home.

When Luna and Fleur had first become lovers, Fleur had been so affectionate and charming, taking long romantic walks with Luna whilst discussing the adventurous trips in search of rare magical beasts they planned to undertake together. Under the soft light of Luna’s namesake, the moon, Fleur would tenderly interlace her delicate fingers with Luna’s own and whisper the sweetest endearments into her willing ears before claiming her lips in the most passionate of kisses.

Head over heels in love, Luna had left her twin sons in the care of her former husband to set up house with Fleur, and as much as it pained her, did not get to see them as often as she would have liked. Fleur, however, absolutely refused to divorce her own husband, and the little cottage with the beautiful rose garden that the two women had set up as their new home and love-nest frequently rang with the voices of Fleur’s children at play.

Love seemed to be tinged with pain more often from then on. Whips and handcuffs soon began to make frequent appearances in their bedroom play, as did anal plugs like the one stretching and filling Luna’s small, tight arsehole at that very moment, making her feel so uncomfortable and sore that it was hard to walk or even stand without looking graceless and awkward.

Luna had to remain poised and look enchanting, however. She must not fail to please the onlookers, and more importantly, her imperious and demanding Mistress. 

This secret fetish club, exclusively for witches who desired other witches, was the latest in a series of degradations that Fleur was gradually subjecting her long-suffering lover to. At first, the shocked and embarrassed Luna was merely one of the spectators at Fleur’s side, eyes wide with a mixture of horror, fascination and lust as various kinds of nude or exotically costumed female bodies were paraded and displayed before all and sundry. But all too soon, Fleur’s lustful greed increased, and Luna, despite her protests and her fear, was pulled up on stage and forced to perform.

Breathing deeply, Luna struggled to focus on the present. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the snow-white ripples of a flowing silk gown as Fleur approached her, a triumphant smile casting a sinister aspect over her beautiful features.

Applause rang out from the seated crowd before the tiny mirrored stage as Fleur curtsied to them and her smile became even wider and more dazzling. Her outfit was simple and yet more glamorous than anything she had ever worn before; her movements were graceful and yet laden with foreboding, like those of a bird of prey circling in the sky, slowly and sadistically taking her time before swooping on the small animal scurrying helplessly and hopelessly away in vain upon the ground below.

Luna knew of the fearsome transformation of the Veela, the horrifying aspect of their true form and the heinous deeds they were capable of when in this demonic state. She did not know if those with lesser amounts of Veela blood, like her Mistress, were capable of this dreadful change, but many of the women who sat leering in the rows of seats before the stage were full-blooded Veela, and her heart began to hammer with a terror of real harm that seemed to do battle with the humiliation that nearly overwhelmed her.

A sudden flash of shimmering diamonds caught the lights for a moment, before a surge of pain in Luna’s tender breasts made her cry out loud. She had worn the jewelled nipple clamps for Fleur many times before, but never here at the club, and the pain and shock were further unwelcome sensations for the already discomfited performer.

“Of course you want to wear zhese for me, ma belle,” Fleur purred seductively in Luna’s ear, before stepping delicately aside and withdrawing the wand she had concealed somewhere in the folds of her silken dress.

A whispered spell, another flash of light, and Luna found herself facing downward, bound with leather cuffs to a padded bench. Her legs were spread wide apart, and she blushed even more than before, knowing that the flared base of the plug deep in her arse, sparkling with gemstones and glittering luridly, would be visible. She shuddered, and strove not to collapse onto the bench, which would force her to lie on the clamps that were causing her such agony.

Luna had never liked the idea of Fleur playing with her anus, but of course, in the end, this was just another weak limit that Fleur had managed to break down. She had cajoled and bullied, made promises and broken them again, and finally threatened to invite one of her many male admirers over to their abode to anally deflower the shackled Luna if she did not comply. This last dark ultimatum so sickened and terrified Luna that she ended up allowing Fleur to use bigger and bigger toys in her most intimate hole. None, however, felt as massive – or as vividly obvious – as the one she wore at that very moment.

Trembling and wishing she could disappear, and knowing that the women watching her were relishing each new degradation she was being forced to undergo, Luna was thankful that at least no man would be brought into this place of pleasure and mortification to ram his cock roughly into her tender arse.

Another spell was softly murmured, and something soon made the plug inside Luna feel even larger than before. She could not see the new object invading her body; it was cold and slick and slowly being pushed between the freshly shaven lips of her bare cunt. She heard a collective gasp of awe from the audience, and the chained and helpless woman shivered once again.

She recognised the implement by sheer feel alone – it was a favourite toy of Fleur’s, sculpted from glass and lubricated by the charm that Luna’s Mistress had cast. It felt sensual and slightly heated with a hint of an inner chill beneath the slickened warmth, and the contrasting sensations made her clit begin to throb and she bit back the wanton moan that threatened to escape her throat against her will.

Luna whimpered at how much it hurt and aroused her at the same time – she hated being fucked in public and longed for the ghastly show to stop, but the sheer delight of being filled so completely, and knowing that so many women found her desirable, made her feel as if her head was spinning and she would have collapsed to the floor if the bench and her bonds had not forcibly held her up.

She heard the soft laughter of her Mistress, exquisitely tormenting her, darkly sensual and with more than a hint of triumph. As the massive instrument stretched her more and more and thrust deeper inside her, she found herself sobbing aloud, and came without her Mistress’s permission. Weak and spent, she shook with apprehension as she imagined the punishment that might be meted out to her, and writhed inwardly with self-disgust, while the crowd of faceless watchers gasped aloud and murmured their approval of her downfall.

Luna completely adored her Mistress, but she knew that she would not be able to bear terrifying occasions such as this for too much longer, and already in her mind the first words of the most difficult conversation she would ever have to begin were forming, stark and absolute.


End file.
